


Just a Taste

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chained to Giles's bathtub, Spike gets hungry. They're out of blood, it's the middle of the night and the butcher shops are closed. So, Buffy reluctantly takes care of it. If she likes it a little bit more than she should, no one has to know right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

“Hey!” Spike shouted through the house. “Starving vampire in here!”

Buffy grabbed the remote and cranked the volume up. The sound of the wheel spinning and the audience clapping still didn't drown out the sound of the petulant vampire.

“I'll be nothing but a skeleton at this rate! Then you'll never get anything outta me. You'll never find your commandos this way!”

Buffy sighed. She looked over at Giles. He shook his head at her. “Just ignore him. He can't keep that up all night,” he said.

“Come on, Slayer! I know you're out there! You promised me blood!” Spike shouted over the contestant buying the last vowel.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I can't deal with this.” She stood up and stormed into the bathroom. “What, Spike?”

“What? Look at me? I'm half starved to death! You promised me blood-”

“In exchange for information. Which you've been very good at keeping to yourself,” Buffy argued. 

“I'm not telling you anything until I've been fed,” Spike said with what was practically a pout.

“Then starve. I don't really care.” She turned to leave the room, but he stopped her.

“Fine. How do I know you won't just stake me once you've got what you wanted?”

“I'm not going to stake a harmless creature.”

Spike glared. “Changed my mind. Think I'd rather starve than help you. Hope they snatch you up and strap you to one of those shiny metal lab tables.” He turned his head away.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Fine. I'll find you some blood. Don't go anywhere.”

Spike snorted. “Do I look like Angel to you? I'm not interested in animal blood.”

“Well, that's too bad. I'm not draining an innocent for you.”

“From where I'm sitting,” he ran his eyes over her. “You seem to have a good bit of blood in your own person.” He licked his lips.

“Ew! I'm not gonna let you bite me.”

“I can't bite you. Not unless I want my brain cells to do a clog dance. It's not like there's another option. Butcher shops are closed at this hour, so it's the human stuff or I start decomposing.”

Buffy sighed. “Fine.”

Spike's eyes flashed with surprise, but it was gone the instant it appeared. “It's about bloody time.”

Buffy looked over her shoulder as though Giles might be watching disapprovingly. Very quietly, she closed the bathroom door. Reaching behind her back, she retrieved a short knife. Spike watched hungrily as she ran it slowly over her skin, just above her wrist. The blood welled up to the surface and Spike licked his lips.

Buffy wrinkled her nose and averted her eyes.

“Come on slayer, don't tease,” Spike complained.

Buffy rolled her eyes and brought her wrist closer to Spike's mouth. He watched her hesitantly as he leaned forward. His lips brushed her skin. Buffy flinched. Spike suppressed a moan.

The sweet taste of slayer's blood hit his tongue and lapped at her wrist for more. He wished more than anything to sink his fangs into her flesh. It was almost worth the pain to feel the satisfaction of his teeth sinking into a slayer's flesh, but it wouldn't fill him with the thrill of victory as it would when he killed her. So he would wait to feel it another day. A day when he wasn't chained to a bath tub with a shock collar wrapped around his brain.

He gulped down her blood, his eyes closed in pleasure. The rush of feeding after going so long without a drop of blood was intoxicating. He was lost in the wondrous rush of sensation as he finally drank what he'd been craving. His hands longed to reach up to hold her arm, press the torn skin to his mouth, hold her against him until he'd drained every drop.

Buffy pulled her arm away suddenly. “I think you've had enough.” She turned, clicked the light off, and shut the door behind her.

Spike was left alone in the dark with the smell of her arousal heavy in the air. He grinned viciously. “Oh, slayer,” he purred to himself. “The fun we'll have.”

***

Buffy didn't return to Giles's house for three days. She made every possible excuse, but finally, her watcher insisted she come by. They discussed Spike's fate in hushed tones and agreed that it would be wrong to kill him when he not only couldn't defend himself, but also could not harm anyone. When all was said, Giles announced that he had somewhere he needed to be and Buffy would have to stay and watch Spike.

“He's chained to a bathtub! Where exactly to you think he's going to go? The Mushroom Kingdom?” Buffy argued.

Giles gave a small sigh. “He could escape, Buffy. He needs someone here to watch him.”

“If he could escape don't you think he would have by now?”

“Perhaps he's waiting for the right moment. For now it's best if he isn't left alone.”

Buffy pouted. “Fine.”

“And besides. It's not as if you actually have to speak to him. Just make sure he doesn't run off.”

“If all of your Thin Mints are gone when you get back we'll just consider it payment.”

Buffy flopped down on the couch as Giles left. No sooner had the door closed did Spike start yelling.

“ _Slayer_ ,” He said in a sing-song tone. “Oh, _slayer_!”

“Shut up, Spike,” Buffy grumbled quietly. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the box of cookies from the cupboard. She didn't get a single one in her mouth before a thump came from the bathroom.

“You've got to be kidding me,” she complained.

She went into the bathroom to find Spike trying to kick his way out of the tub.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I'm _bored_ and I haven't been fed all day,” Spike pouted.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. “I'm not feeding you. You'll just have to wait until Giles gets back.” She turned on her heal and started to walk away.

“Oh, _come on_. As if you don't want it.”

“Excuse me?” Buffy turned back around to see wicked glint in Spike's eye.

“I know how much you loved having my hot mouth wrapped around your bleeding wrist.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “Gross, Spike.”

Spike's voice was a low purr. “I know how much you loved it, slayer. I know hot it made you. How _wet_.”

Buffy shivered. “I don't know what you're talking,” Buffy's voice faltered as Spike ran his eyes over her and licked his lips. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she couldn't seem to stop it. “...about.”

“All you have to do it make a nice little nick in your pretty little wrist,” Spike prompted.

Buffy's eyes were glued to Spike's lips as she reached for her knife. She watched it run over her wrist, watched the skin split and the blood rise to drip a single drop onto the floor.

“That's it,” Spike coaxed. “Bring it here now.”

Buffy's eyes went back to Spike as her wrist moved closer and closer to his mouth. His lips closed over the wound and Buffy's eyes fell shut with a gasp.

Spike watched Buffy's face struck with pleasure as he laved at the slit in her wrist. A quiet moan fell from her lips and the knife dropped from her hand. She followed it down onto her knees. Spike wished more than anything he could touch her. He licked and sucked at her skin, making due with what he could reach.

Buffy whimpered and the scent of arousal once again rose up to smother Spike's senses.

“Come here, pet,” he said gently.

Buffy blinked and seemed to come out of a trance. “What?”

“Climb into the tub and let big bad take care of you.”

“Take... take care?”

Spike chuckled watching as she tried to work through the lust fueled haze. He ran his tongue over her wrist just to watch her shiver. “Come here now. Into the tub.”

Buffy looked at him hesitantly, finally realizing what was happening. She looked at the door over her shoulder.

“We're all alone, pet. No one has to know. It can be our little secret.”

Buffy bit her lip and stepped carefully over the side of the bathtub. She sat straddling Spike's knees. His hands wrapped around her bare thighs, underneath her skirt. Her eyes fell closed as his fingers caressed her through her panties.

“I think I found something even sweeter than your blood,” he mused. Two fingers slid under her panties to run along her folds, brushing lightly against her clit. She whined and pushed against his hand, but he pulled his fingers away to see them covered in shiny slick. He slowly licked them clean and Buffy's hips bucked of their own accord, her hands flew up to grab his shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

Spike moaned at the taste of her. “Very sweet, slayer.”

Struck by sudden inspiration, he slid down onto his back and pushed Buffy forward to kneel above his shoulders.

“What are you- OH MY GOD, Spike!” She shrieked as Spike's tongue flicked over her pussy. It was entirely instinct when she lowered her self onto his face.

Spike was smirking beneath her, holding the backs of her thighs. He ran his tongue over her folds to find her clit. She moaned and pushed herself into his mouth, holding on the bathtub with white knuckles. His tongue worked its way just barely inside her. He wished his hands were cuffed where he couldn't reach her so he could finger her, but he settled for his tongue, licking up every drop of sweet slayer.

Buffy rocked her hips mindlessly, wanting everything he could possibly give her. One hand reached down to grab Spike's hair, she was essentially grinding herself into his mouth as he sucked on her clit and she couldn't have cared less how completely debauched she looked.

Her scream echoed off the bathroom walls as she came, flooding his mouth with sweet cum. He moaned and drank down as much as he could until she pushed herself away, oversensitive. She fell back in the bathtub with her legs over his shoulders and her body laying along his as she caught her breath and came down from her high.

She climbed out of the tub and wrapped an arm around herself, uncertain of what to do next.

“I always knew there was a trollop in there somewhere,” Spike said, obviously pleased with himself.

“If you _ever_ tell anyone about this, I _will_ stake you.”

She stormed right out of the house not caring whether or not Giles was home to watch Spike.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
